There have been numerous bathtub liners previously disclosed in the art. In general, several relate to the need for a disposable bathtub liner that provides for low maintenance cleanliness, while others provide cushioning for the added comfort to the occupant. Still others in the art serve to prevent accidents due to slipping in the bathtub.
To prevent injury from slipping and falling in a bathtub, bathtub liners were used. Some of the protective measures that were used were the use of tub mats placed on the bottom of a bathtub that were held in place by using suction cups, and the like. To further prevent more serious injury from slipping and falling, cushioned side panels were used to cushion the impact in the event of such a fall.
Examples of these types of liners are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,651, granted Jan. 13, 1976, to F. X. Weir, discloses a thin flexible liner, having a horizontal flange overlying the top surface of a bathtub, where the liner is open at the bottom, leaving the bottom of the bathtub exposed. The main portion covers the sidewalls of the bathtub. Magnetic or suctioning means holds the liner in contact with the top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,393, granted Jul. 29, 1986, D. E. Fiveash, discloses a bathtub liner made in an integral sheet of plastic material, shaped to conform to the bottom, sides, vertical at one end and sloping at the opposite end. The liner includes a drain opening in its floor positioned over the bathtub drain so that water can be drained from the liner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,882, granted Sep. 18, 1990, to H. S. Cohn, III, teaches of a bathtub liner comprising a bottom panel, two lateral panels and an end panel, the panels having a non-slip surface. The rigid lateral panels are secured to the tub walls by suction cups. Detachable support members (handles) are affixed to the side panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,703, granted Sep. 8, 1992, to L. M. Maire, discloses a bathtub liner for insertion into a bathtub, having parallel sidewalls, a floor coextensive with the sidewalls, and a rear wall having a cushioned headrest at the upper termination. The sidewalls are pneumatically or fluidally filled. Strategically placed suction cups secure the liner to the bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,950, granted Oct. 13, 1992, to J. M. Sowers, teaches of a disposable flexible bathtub liner having a roughened top surface to provide frictional engagement between the individual and the liner surface. Clamp members secure the liner to the bathtub. A drain assembly provides for the egress of water after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,764, granted Jun. 8, 1993, to H. Hall, et al., discloses a bathtub and shower liner comprised of a thin, flimsy, disposable, sterile, contoured, impervious, plastic film sheer linings, with a non-slip, cushioned mat-like bottom sheet. Each disposable film sheer is watertight and nontoxic as a means to protect against transmission of infection or disease.
The prior art recited above does not teach of the novel advantages that are found in the present invention.
Presently, there is a particular need for a safe portable watertight bathtub insert that can be compactly folded for storage when not in use; one that can provide safe usage to those who are physically disadvantaged, either temporary or permanently, through injury or disease.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert that provides for the safety of the individual occupying the bathtub.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert that is foldable in a compact unit for ease of transporting and for compact storage.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert having a watertight design comprised of a bottom with four sidewalls.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert having a doubly gasketed door.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert having a removable hydraulic control and extension panel housing the shower head, mixing control valve and bathtub spout.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a watertight bathtub insert having a convenient arrangement for the accoutrements contained in the insert.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a watertight bathtub insert having an adjustable cushioned seating platform.
Another added object of the present invention is to provide a watertight bathtub insert having dual drains for either left-handed or right handed access.
Still another added object of the present invention is to provide a watertight bathtub insert having extension arms to operate the drain mechanisms.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a watertight bathtub insert having dual longitudinal safety handles.
These as well as other objects and advantages of the present invention will be better understood and appreciated upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.